Green frogs and Red witches
by skull pride
Summary: A look into the development of Todd's and Wanda's friendship and how that friendship grew into something more.A series of prompts that will give small glances and peeks into their time together as house mates, friends and maybe... lovers? -my first attempt at any kind of romance so tips and advise is greatly wanted!-
1. socks

_i am a huge tond fan. not a whole lot of people are which i think is just sad. so im going to try to fix that and write about this couple as best i can while satisfying my own cravings for the couple. hopefully this will also get more people inspired into writing about them together. if not, thats fine, but if you do please let me know. im always on the look out for a good tonda story and i have read just about every single one on this web site. _(want to know why? i have no life LOL)

_this was my first try. i hope you like it! please review, i really need to feed back so i know if im doing a good job or not. _

* * *

**Socks**

Wanda, like many other girls, liked to go shopping in her free time. Honestly who doesn't.

Theirs just something about buying yourself nice things that just makes you feel good.

Wanda found it as a good way to occupy herself and actully get her out of the house, which was great since her brother and her other house mates had a tendency to drive her up the wall batshit crazy. She could only take her brothers endless yapping, zipping around everywhere, Lance's noisy guitar, sporatic earthquakes, Toad's bickering with Fred over the TV and every other obnoxious, crazy and freaky event that occured in the Brotherhood house in small doses.

long ago it had been deciced that when wanda leaves the house, leave her alone. It was one of those rules that just didn't need to be said or written. She gets time to blow off steam and the chances of her killing anyone or burning the house down when she gets back dropped. Even Toad followed this rule, well most of the time he did.

So when Wanda could, she would hop on a bus and head into town for a few hours. Today Wanda had some extra cash on hand and figured blowing it on some clothes and lunch at the mall woud be fun.

Wanda had just left the overly crowded food court, half finished soda still in hand. After grabbing some lunch she decided to take her time and wonder around for a bit before actully shopping for anything .

She was in no rush and just wanted to unwind and relax. Not worry about her Father, anti-mutant protest, the Brotherhood, X-men or school. Today was Wanda's day to herself. Nothing outside the mall existed and it would not exist till she deemed it time to go back to the world.

She kept a easy steady pace. A light stroll really. She looked into store windows taking in the displays and numerous advertisments for clothes, electronics, movies, ect. A few shops she went into and casually looked around for a while before leaving without bothering to buy anything and went back on her merry way.

As she walked and sipped her almost empty soda, Wanda would observe her fellow mall goers. Couples walking hand in hand, some with arms around each other, groups of friends loitering around certain hang out spots, single persons tapping away at their phones or fast walking around the loitering groups. They all seemed to wonder in nameless, unknown directions, all just as relaxed and careless as herself.

She felt free.

Nearly happy even. Her life was no longer confined to one room or one building. No one forces her to do anything or go anywhere. She goes where she wants, when she wants. No one controlled her life but her now, and it felt marvelous.

Never again would she let a straight jacket touch her.

Never again would meds be stuffed down her throat.

Never again would she have to choke down nasty hospital food.

Never again would she be forced to see doctors who cared nothing about her well being.

Now the world was open for her to explore and see, today the mall, tomorrow who the hell knows, just as long as she was the one who wanted to got there.

With a bit more bounch in her step Wanda made her way around the mall with something close to joy hanging around her, not heart breaking depression or crippiling loneliness for once.

Soon Wanda found herself in one of the numerous clothing stores looking at and trying on different pairs of jeans, nice T-shirts and shoes. Pretty soon she had a small pile of clothing that suited her fancy and that she deemed worthy enough to buy. After exhausting the stores supply of clothes she made her way to the cash register.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" sincerely asked the girl behind the register as she started ringing up Wanda's perches. Wanda gave a quick nod and dug into ber purse for her wallet.

As she looked down, something on the tiny shelves in front of the register counter caught her eye. It was just some more merchandise. Rings, necklaces, key chains, socks, even shoe laces. It was a ploy to get customers to buy just one more thing before leaving. What cought her eye though were the socks that sat inoccently infront of her. Their was noting fanfastic about them or anything. They were just simple socks, all different colors, some with chessy designs on them others just plain solid colors. One pair did stick out among all others though. They were a simple light green shade with a picture of a smiling frog sitting on a lily pad.

Instanly Wanda's thoughts went to the fly eating frog boy that inhabited the room down the hall from hers. Toad. Or Todd if you wanted to use his real name. Unknown to the whole world, Toad and Wanda had become something close to friends as of lately. On occasion when Wanda couldn't sleep because of nightmares, or intruding thoughts about her father and being locked away, Wanda would go down stairs and poison her mind with a couple of hours of late night televison. Toad would usually be up as well, later she found out it was because of his more animal instincts causing him to take on nocturnal traits.

At first Wanda would either kick him out wanting to be alone or just go back up to her room and read for the night. But one night Wanda was to frustrated with her life to give a crap if he stayed or not. So she marched to the couch while ignoring his existance and sat herself as far away from him as possible. She sat there, eyes trained on the televison not once give him a glance. He on the other hand was shocked into staring at her. He had no clue what to do and he didn't want to scare the beautiful girl away. So he turned back to the T.V. still dumbfounded at his good luck that night.

Some how, some way, Wanda doesn't even know how it happened but they ended up talking quietly between commercials. Magically, they started to convers almost like normal people, eventually putting the T.V. on mute inorder to hear each other better. They talked about everything. School, friends, food, homework, T.V., Books even. That was the night Wanda discovered Toad's love of Tom Clancy novels. She never even figured he knew how to read, let alone read serious novels.

It was nice Wanda discovered, to talk to someone. Not having to yell or be concerned about keeping up a mean front. Toad was good at talking and had some great things to say. Some of the stuff that came out of his mouth suprised Wanda, they were insightful, well meaning, smart even. She ended up getting to know him a little bit better and he seemed to take in everything Wanda told him to the letter. Not to mention he seemed to be over whelmingly happy to have a chance to talk to Wanda without her throwing him when ever he said something stupid, so he would jump at the chance when ever he could.

Since then, when ever she did go down late at night and he was there, they would talk. Not always. Some nights the nightmares were to scary or the depression was to draining. But Toad would still sit with her, silently if that was what she wanted. He was just happy to be there, near her keeping her company.

"Your total is $ 36.75 ma'am." Wanda snapped out of her thoughs and remembered where she was.

"Um, add these on their to please." she said as she grabbed the socks with the goofy smiling frogs that kept staring at her and placed them on the counter.

"Oh those are cute." said the smiling cashier as she rung up the new item.

"Ya they kinda are aren't they."

* * *

_what did you think? i wanted to try to keep wanda in character atleast a little bit. after all the girl went through a horrible trama. if you can, give me tips on how to write about wanda or even toad i would love to hear them. _

_please review. like i said earlier i could really use the feed back. _


	2. school

**School**

Wanda would never admit it to anyone. She would rather have a gassy Fred sit on her first, but honeslty her first day of high school was one of the most terrifying experiances of her life. Suprising? Yes, very, considering her personal history.

Her father was one of the most feared mutants in the world. She was thrown in an asylum at a young age by said father and had spent most of her adolescent life there. She was busted out by a lacky of her fathers and sent to live in another madhouse, this one with no bars on the windows and no doctors in lab coats, but a small group of miscreants who's insanity rivals all others of the psychos she used to live with.

Yes, this fear she had of going to school was rather odd considering what the girl had seen in her 16 years of life. You would think school would be a walk in the park for her. But no, she was scared shitless.

When the topic surfaced in her mind pure dread would fill her. She tried her best to hide it but the fear she felt constricting her breathing and speeding her heart rate hung in the air around her like a dark storm cloud that was destined to rain on her.

Different worst case scanarios raced through her mind, increasing her fear and paranioa.

What if someone messed with her?

What if she lost her temper?

Would the teachers be understanding? After all it had been years since she had been to a regular school.

What if she couldn't get along with anyone?

All the stories the boys had told her of their time at at Bayville high, of the bullies and bigot teachers, didn't help her calm down either.

"We're almost there." said Lance from the drivers seat of his jeep. He had offered to drive her to school that morning so she wouldn't have to put up with all the assholes on the bus on her first day.

Wanda snapped out of her thoughts and nodded silently in responce.

"Sorry your going to be alone on your first day. Me and the guys are still suspended." Wanda noticed that Lance seemed a little worryed about her. He kept looking in her direction every few minutes and tried a bunch of times to get her to talk about something, but made no progress.

Wanda just nooded again and fiddled with her new backpack. It had been a gift from the boys to her. It was a deep red color with a small bit of black trim at the seams. The same kind of colors she always liked to wear. The inside held some of her new school supplies that Pietro picked up for her along with a lunch that Fred had made especially for her. All the attention and fretting they were giving her was embarrassing and foreign to her. When they gave her the backpack last night she blushed for an hour straight and didn't know what to say. But she was touched nonetheless by their worry for her and their kindness.

"We're here." said Lance as he pulled into the front parking lot that was starting to fill with students. The school was bigger then Wanda anticipated it would be. She slowly and relucktantly climed out of the jeep with her backpack and faced the building. The second she was out of the car and had her feet on the ground, Wanda felt so alone. It was like her comfort and security was being striped away and she was a meek child among villans. The building Its self stood tall and intimidating. Wanda could imagine it turning into a laughing monster that wanted to hurt her.

Her fear spiked right then, paralyzing her and making her want to run at the same time. Wanda looked away and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down before she lost it. She felt so redicules, little kids cried on their first day of school, not hard 16 year olds who had enough power and rage inside them to strike fear into even her father. But still Wanda couldn't help but wish something would happened so she wouldn't have to put up with this today. Or ever if she was lucky.

Lance looked like he wanted to tell her to get back in the jeep an just take her home. She wished he would. But he didn't.

"The main office is through those doors. Just go in and ask for your schedral. They'll give you a map so you can find your way around."

Wanda nodded again, clutching her backpack strap in her hand so hard her knuckles turned pure white.

"I'll be right here when you get out and drive you home."

Again, Wanda nodded. She would have spoken but she was afriad she would loss it and beg him to take her home. Lance nodded and pulled out of the lot swiftly while waving bye.

So there she stood by herself, totally alone now standing before the monster of a school that was waiting for her to enter.

'I can't do this.' she thought. 'Who am I fooling?' with that thought Wanda nearly turned to leave school grounds and just give up while she was ahead. But a voice calling her name stopped her. It was Toad. He hopped up to her and stopped right next to her.

"Hey babycakes." he said with a cheery voice that slightly unnerved her. His good mood seemed to confuse her strees out brain.

"Want me to show you around before the bell?" he asked her suddenly. His whole, suddenly being there out of the blue and offering to show her around through her off. She thought it over for a second. But only a second.

"Sure." she replyed back meekly much to her shock. But today was not a normal day for her and honeslty any help he had to offer she would except. He smiled at her again and hopped to the door and opened it for her.

"Lets get your schedral first."

They entered the office and grabbed her class schedral along with a moutain of texbooks that had been set aside for her, which Toad helped her carry till they found her locker where he showed her how to work the extreamly old lock and had her practise a few time to get the hang of it.

He showed her all her classes, told her what teachers were cool with mutants and could be trusted, what teachers were the bigots and shouldn't be trusted ever. Also he told her which faculty members she should keep an eye out for cause they were hall Nazis and liked to give out detention, and which members that didn't care what the students did. He showed her the gym, cafeteria, libraby and all the best places to skip class if she felt like it. He told her what students to avoid unless she wanted a fight, which consisted of most cheerleaders and all football players along with a bunch of other jocks.

She listened intently to all he said and asked questions on anything she could think of. He answered honestly and knowingly everytime. By the time the bell rang, Wanda had become a bit more aquainted with the school and was alittle less scared then she had been. But a fear of what the rest of the day had to offer still held solid to her mind.

Toad walked her to her first period class, introduced her to the teacher, who she remembered was one of the ones Toad said was cool. From their Toad wished her luck and promised to walk her to her next class after the bell. First period went fine, the teacher worked to get her caught up to the class and she did not kill anyone so in all it went wonderfully. Toad met her by the door after the bell, asked how it went and again offered to walk her to class. The rest of the day went like this, Toad escorting her through the halls to her classes and always wishing her luck once they got there and promising to walk her to her next one.

A lunch time Wanda sat with him at a table in the court yard which he said him and the guys always sat at and she was welcomed to join them unless she wanted to sit with someone else. Toad also took the time give Wanda another hoard of advise about school lunchs and what was poisoned and what wasn't as poisioned. Again she listened intenly and asked questions while snacking on the lunch Fred made her.

As the day progressed Wanda's confidence grew. No longer did she feel like a fish out of water. Yes, the whole situation whould take time to get used to but Wanda now saw it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Finally the day came to an end and Wanda was standing in the parking lot waiting for Lance to pick her up. Toad was crouched down next to her keeping her company, the both of them talking about their day till Lance showed. Once he did, Toad said he would see her at home and hopped off.

"How was it." Lance asked as she climed in.

"Not that bad." she said. It really wasn't. Now she had to figure out how she would thank Toad for helping her out.

They got home, along the way Wanda filled Lance in on her day and mentioned that Toad had showed her around.

"Did he?" Lance asked curiously while raising a brow at her.

"Ya...why do you seemed suprised?"

"Well I was wondering where he had run off to today. Pietro said he saw him leave alittle before we did this morning and hadn't come home all day." Lance said. Something finally made since to Wanda and she wondered why she hadn't realized it before.

"He's still suspened isn't he?" Lance nodded while a smirk grew on his face, he obviously figured the whole thing out. So dispite being ban from school grounds, Toad still went anyways just to show her around.

"Well I'll be damned." said Wanda who was still trying to figure out why a boy who hated school and got picked on eveyday, still went even though he didn't have to. Just to show her around?

Now she really needs to figure out how to thank him.

_hope you liked it.! please review. i really need feed back on whether or not im doing a good job on this!_


	3. silence

**Silence**

One time, Toad give Wanda the silent treatment for a whole week. Yes, you read that right. Toad gave Wanda the silent treatment. Needless to say everyone was shocked.

What had happened was, Wanda had a particuarly horrible day. A combination of Pietro being an ass, being forced to take a cold shower because all the hot water was gone, kids at school getting on her nerves, failing a math test, almost getting run over by a car, and a bad run in with a few jocks left her on a hair trigger and she was ready to blow.

Wanda tried to ease the stress by taking a walk, meditating and doing deep relaxing breaths but she just could not relax and calm down, all the events of that day had grinded on her nerves and left her wanting to punch something.

Finally she decided to just go to her room and sleep off the rest of this terrible day. While making her way up the stairs, Toad happened to be coming down them. He looked up and saw her glaring, tense face and inquired why she was mad. It wasn't a mean question or anything, just a simple question but it was enough to make Wanda finally blow her gasket. She probably screamed at him for a good five minutes straight. He said nothing, just took it word for word, insult for insult. When Wanda finished her verbal assult on the poor boy she stomped her way up the stairs past a silent and still Toad and slammed her door.

No one went near her room for the rest of the night.

A little after mid night is when Wanda woke up from her usual night terrors about the asylum. Right away she knew she was not going to get back to sleep anytime soon.

She through on her robe and made her way down the stairs into the living room. Toad was already sitting on the couch with the tv on like he usually was at this time of night. Still groggy from just waking up Wanda made her way to the couch and took a set on the opposite side from Toad. He didn't look away from the tv when she walked in or greeted her at all. She hadn't been seated for more than a minute when Toad took the remote and set it on the one couch cuisine that separated the two of them. He then silently got up and went up stairs.

This was very odd. Wanda raised a brow and watched him calmly walk away and disappeared up the stairs, foot steps making the wood creek slightly as he went. That had never happened before, usually he would strike up a conversation with her. He didn't even say good night to her which he always did on the rare occaions he went to bed before her.

Wanda spent sometime wondering what that was about. It wasn't long till she remembered blowing up at him on the stairs. Ya, thats probably it. At first Wanda figuard he was peeved at her. He had a right to be. But she told herself he would be over it by tomarrow. After all this wasn't the first time she ever snapped at him. Hell, she even put him in a wall once, two seconds later he was out and flirting with her all over again. She shrugged her shoulders and figured he would be back to normal tomarrow.

He wasn't though. He was speaking to everyone...but her. He did not say good morning, did not ask her if she needed anything from the fridge, did not ask her about school. Not a word. Not even a pet name like babycakes or cuddles. He hardly even loooked at her. He spoke to Fred and Lance like he always did, joking with them, horsing around and teasing each other. He even talked to Pietro. Toad can't stand Pietro, even more so in the mornings when he was at his most arrogent. Not a single word to her though. The car ride to school was like this. Wanda, was very silent during this. Mostly because Toad was always the one to talk to her. But since he wasn't she ended up sitting quietly in the front seat while the boys all talked to each other.

Lunch at school was like this to. Everyone sat at their usual table in the court yard like they did evey day. Here Wanda tried to say something to him but he would act like he didn't hear, or just nod then go back to laughing with Lance or would poke a joke at Fred. Then Wanda gave up and sat quietly like she did in the car while the boys talked. Don't get the wrong idea. Fred, Lance and Pietro would talk to her, they were housemates and teammates after all. They were her friends to. Its just that Toad was always the one she ended up talking to the most.

Much later that night Wanda sat on the brotherhood couch again. Her usual companion never showed up. She shouldn't be suprised by this since Toad had given her the cold shoulder the whole day but she kinda was. Slowly a since of lost washed over her. She went to bed and did not sleep, not so much because of nightmares, but because of a severe feeling that told her she had really fucked up.

By the fifth day Toad still had not said a word to her and Wanda felt horrible. She felt wrong even. A constant in her life, Toads friendship, was suddenly gone, it was silent. It was one of those silences that was actually loud, almost deafening. It hurt like hell.

Wanda felt a little like a lost child that couldn't find her parents. No mattered were she wandered she couldn't bring that since of right back.

Everyone else had noticed this strange lack of communication between to the two and they seemed a bit disturbed by this.

Pietro made a few comments "Toads not talking to Wanda? Is the world ending?" he said half joking, half confused. Toad acted like he didn't hear and walked away. Wanda was to busy trying to figure out how she was going to fix this mess to care about Pietro.

By the sixth day Wanda had finally realized something that she sould have seen a long time ago.

Toad was her best friend.

She had to sit down and really think that over. Wanda couldn't really remember having a best friend. She had friends before, sure. She had a few before the asylum. It was so long ago she couldn't remember their names but she could still see their faces and could recall some games they used to play together. She even had a few back in the asylum to. A handful of people she would talk to when she had a chance, who were in the same hell hole as herself and were suffering like her. But out of all these people, had she ever had a best friend?

This realization had Wanda a little lost for words. Then something clicked and Wanda realized her best friend was very pissed at her.

Wanda couldn't take it anymore. So she finally put away the arrogent pride she didn't know she had and finally did the thing she should have done almost a week ago.

Wanda made her way down the hall toward Toad's closed door. It was late and almost everyone was asleep except her and a certain amphibian. She stopped and raised a tentative hand to the door. She hesitated for a second but finally knocked.

"Come in." she heard from he other side. With a deep breath and a ragging since of dread at how this will go, Wanda opened the door. Toad was at his desk that was covered with books and other miscellaneous objects, writing in a notebook with only his desk lamp on for light. He turned to see who it was and then did a double take. But that was it. He turned back to what he had been doing before as if she wasn't there.

She didn't try getting his attention, she just started talking.

"Okay." she stopped, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Finally she started again, awkwardness obvious as she spoke.

"So your pissed at me and you have every right to be and I'm sorry." Toad didn't turn around but she could tell he was listening to every word. "I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you and I had no right to do that." she took a deep breath. This was a lot harded then she thought it would be. She noticed the more she talked the faster she spoke and the more sorry she sounded. She felt pathetic but she knew she had to do this "I can be a total bitch sometimes...okay, a lot of the time and I have a horrible temper and I..I suck ass at this kind of stuff." this was so not going how she wanted it to. But she couldn't stop now. "But I realized how much..I realized." she heaved a small sigh but kept going. "I realized that your my best friend and I don't like not talking to you. It sucks and I...miss you. I can be a horrible person sometimes and I really don't deserve you to forgive me because I said horrible, horrible things to you and you have every right to hate me." she noticed that she was rambling and wondered if Toad could even understand her. "If you never talk to me again, fine, but just know I'm really sorry."

With that she gently closed the door and hurryed back to her room. She ploped on her bed with a grown and mentally yelled at herself for how terrible that went. 'At least I finally said it.' she told herself.

Not even a mintue later their was a knock at her door. With a raised brow Wanda got up and slowly opened it to see Toad standing on the other side.

"I don't hate you." he started "But I was pretty upset at you. I could never hate you though." Wanda was shocked but didn't say anything. Toad continued not worried by her silence.

"Your not horrible, or a bitch." Wanda didn't believe that for a second but said nothing.

"You do have a temper though. When that thing happened on the stairs..." Toad didn't know what to say but he tried anyways. " I don't know, I guess I got upset and..."

Wanda spoke up, her voice not far above a whisper. "You had a right to be."

"I'm sorry I made you think I hated you, I just didn't know what else to do soo.."

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it. Kinda got a taste of my own medicine I guess."

"I didn't like not talking to you either. I missed you to."

They both looked at each other for a second. Both releaved that finally the thing that had been eating them both up with grief was resolved.

Suddenly Toad smirked a bit "So...best friend huh?"

Wanda looked a bit sheepish and tried to act nonchlant but failed. "Heh ya umm."

Toad smiled and laughed a little which made Wanda blush a bit and roll her eyes, she tried to hide it but a smile was fighting its way on to her face.

"Well, best friend." said Toad who was smiling widely "You want to go down stairs and be a couch potato with me Babycakes?"

"Is it bad I kinda missed the nicknames?" said Wanda as she stepped out of her room and made her way to the stairs, Toad right behind her.

"Did you really?" he asked with a hint of mischief and amusement.

Again Wanda rolled her eyes but was sporting a full smile.

_please reveiw! I need feed back desperately! am I doing a good job? Are they to sappy? Am i making Wanda believable? Also I need tips on how to write Romance! Please Please review!_


	4. implications

**Implications**

"Nice socks."

Wanda had been sitting quitely at the kitchen table snacking on a bowl of fruit loops and reading a barrowed novel. She wasn't paying attention to anything going on in her surroundings so when Lance spoke up behind her she couldn't help but almost jump out of her skin. Her novel got thrown up into the air and fell to the floor with a thud and her half eaten cereal nearly spilled over to the floor as well thanks to her knee hitting the underside of the table in her suprise.

"Lance! What the hell!" Wanda half screeched. Lance stood behind her trying to suppress his laughter but to no avail, his chuckles echoed around the kitchen and added to Wanda's embarrassment. Wanda had to take a second to recover from her mini heart attack before quickley grabbing her book off the floor and hitting Lance repeatedly with it upside his head.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" he said. He didn't sound sorry since he was still laughing while he cowered away from the book she was smacking him with. Wanda hit him one last time for good measure before taking her seat at the table again with a huff of annoyance.

"Can I help you with something?" Wanda asked with as much additude as she could. Lance was still chuckling to himself while he took a seat across from her at the table.

"No I just wanted to compliment your choice in footwear. If I had known I was going to get beat up for it I would have stayed up stairs." Lance seemed to be in a teasing mood today.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and sized him up. Usually when Lance was like this he was up to something devious. She cluched her novel to her lap with one hand while eating a spoonful of cereal with the other. She didn't take her scrutinizing eyes off him which seemed to amuse him into smirking in a coy fashion. Yep, he was up to something and that was never a good thing.

She swallowed her mouth full of cereal and continued to give him the stank eye. "What." she finally asked. Lance was still giving her a look. It was a cross between skimming and knowing. He looked almost sly. Like a fox that just found his way into the hen house. Wanda was pretty sure Pietro taught him that look.

He shrugged like it was nothing "Just wondering where you got those socks from is all, I didn't know you liked frogs so much." Wanda frowned her brow and looked down to her feet. On her feet were the socks she had gotten at the mall a while ago. They were the light green ones with the goofy smiling frogs sitting on a lilly pad. She had bought them on a whim as she was leaving the store. She had been paying for some clothes when the socks had cought her eye, she found them silly but cute and they did remind her of Toad a little so she figured why not. The next day she wore them and they proved to be really nice socks. So naturally she wore them often.

Wanda thought over the way Lance was acting and his sudden fascination with her favorite socks. His words from earlier replayed in her head 'I didn't know you liked frogs so much.'

A thought struck her as to what Lance may be thinking.

She looked up suddenly meeting Lance's mischievous eyes. "And what are you implying?" she asked accusingly with a hint of defensiveness. Lance through up his hands in a innocent manner which she knew was false.

" Implying? Who's implying? I'm not implying anything. I'm just curious." he was so implying. Wanda glared at the boy acoss from her. Any other day Lance would have stopped and left well enough alone. After all Wanda wasn't called the Scarlet Witch for nothing. But today Lance seemed to be very bold. Or stupid. It was kind hard to tell. He didn't run in fear from her but stayed seated at the table still smirking at her.

"Oh, your implying." Wanda couldn't help it but she was getting defensive which was not helping her case at all. Lance seemed to be amused by this and started to smile cheekily.

"What am I implying Wanda? All I did was say you seem to have a thing for frogs. After all you have the socks to prove it and not to mention you seem to hang with Toad an offal lot." she so wanted to kill him right now. He was implying Wanda had a thing for Toad! No! Never!

Sure the boy was sweet to her, was her best friend, was one of the few people who could manage to get her to smile and yes they had gotten rather close in the last few months which ment Wanda tended to be around him often, cause well, she was comfortable around him. At this point Wanda knew so much about the guy she could write a long, detailed and embarrassing biography about him and his whole life and he in turn could do the same to her. But to suggest she had a thing for the boy was beyond words! The thought alone confused the hell out of Wanda.

"Your implying that-" she had to stop herself short. She didn't know how to say it without giving Lance more ammo against her. Lance was just egged on though.

"What? What am I implying? All I did was ask about your socks which by the way are soo cute. Have you shown Toad yet? I bet he would love them." Lance was enjoying this way to much. Wanda's flabbergasted reaction to his implications of her feelings to Toad were hilarious to him.

If looks could kill, Lance would be nothing but a pile of smoking ash. At this point Wanda's powers had kicked in due to her growing irritation, causing objects to start rising in the air around them. Lance noticed and stopped laughing once he saw all the kitchen knives flout out of their holder across the room.

"Heh..heh.. Wanda I was just kidding." he tried to defuse the mess he stirred up, but by the look on Wanda's face it was unlikely he would be getting out of this unscaved.

Wanda wanted to torture him, badly. But she didn't want him in her sight anymore in fear of really killing him. Wanda abruptly stood from her chair. All the energy in the room seemed to be on a hair trigger. When she stood a brust of energy shot out and knocked a fearful Lance backwards making his chair tip over and clatter to the floor. She marched out of the kitchen, all the free flouting objects crashed to the floor when she exited. The ringing crash of all the pots, pans, dishes and electronic devices colliding with the floor revebrated through the whole house catching everyones attention. A giant cooking pot had been hovering over Lance when he feel over in his chair, of course the pot fell right on his gut knocking the wind out of him. At least it wasn't a knife

Wanda practically ran up the stairs like she was being chased. The nerve Lance had to suggest something so ridicules! So she bought socks with frogs on them! That doesn't mean she's secretly pinning away for her amphibian housemate. He was her best friend damn it! She had only realized that fact a few weeks ago after he stopped speaking to her which made her realize how close they really were. To even think about having feelings for him was...Wanda didn't even know!

When Wanda made it to the top of the stairs she ran into a confused Fred.

"What's all the noise?" he asked her. But Wanda was still in her own mind.

"What! You want to imply stuff about my socks to?!" Fred was beyond confused now. It showed plainly on his face but Wanda didn't seem to notice. She stomped past him to her room. The slam of her door shook the house slightly. All Fred could was stand there trying to piece together what the hell was going on.

_like always please review! Tell me what you think. I really need the feed back. _


End file.
